Whole and Healed
by GreysAnatomy1
Summary: Post Finale where nobody gets shot. Because we deserve a McBaby, and Mer/Der deserve to be happy.
1. I'm Pregnant

**Hey guys! I'm Ashley. This is the first time I've ever posted a story on here, buttttt I read fanfics constantly. I wrote this because honestly, after 6 years of watching Shonda ruin Meredith and Derek, we deserve a McBaby. **

9:03. It was 9:03.

_Seriously? _

Meredith Grey has been staring at the clock for over two hours now. Derek was _supposed _to be home at 7:00, after he finished filling out the ridiculous amount of paperwork in his office, so that she could _**finally**_ tell him that they're going to have a baby. But because he is officially two hours late, her plan is ruined. Seriously, she freaking had a plan and everything! She had this whole thing about how she was going to tell him. Including the sex she had promised, the plan also had her sitting on the couch holding the pregnancy test waiting for Derek to come home. So, yes, this pissed-off mood wasn't just being caused by her asshole of a husband being two hours late, but also by fact that she was currently sitting in the dark holding a stick covered in her pee. Seriously. Derek is going to be in so much trouble when he finally gets home. Maybe she should just throw my pee-infested pregnancy test right in his face. If he ever comes home, that is.

Oh, look at that. Speak of the devil.

"MEREDITH?"

_I'm not deaf, you freaking moron. Just pregnant with your child._

"In the living room!" Meredith called back, quickly hiding the pregnancy test under the cushions.

"Hey." He walked over to the couch and gently kissed her cheek. "Sorry I'm late; I was needed for a consult. But I did remember to bring food," he grinned.

"Derek, it's 9:00." _9:18 to be exact. _

"I know, I'm sorry. But I got home as soon as I could, Mer. Are you hungry?" He moved to sit next to her on the couch.

"Yeah, I'm starving! Probably because I've been waiting for you to get home for 2 hours!" _There. Guilt trip: accomplished. _

"Do you really want me to say sorry for the third time? I'm here now, and I'm exhausted. The pizza is in the kitchen, and I'm going to bed," He said as he walked towards the stairs.

Meredith was beyond irritated at this point. Not only did he come home late, but he also decided to walk out in the middle of an argument? Did he really forget that she had something to tell him? Unbelievable! AND did he honestly say that _he's _tired? Try growing a human being inside of you. Then you can complain about being tired. Ass.

"No you're not!" Meredith yelled as she followed Derek up to their room. He was changing into his pajamas when she busted the door open.

"You are _not_ going to bed, Derek Shepherd! We're in the middle of a fight! You don't get to just leave!" She stood there, livid, looking like she could knock him unconscious if she tried. _Bring it on, pregnancy hormones. Bring. it. on. _

"One: we're not fighting. You're the only one here that's yelling. Two: you're starting to scare me. What the hell is wrong with you?"

"What's wrong with me? Do you not remember this morning when I came into your office?" _Why is he sitting on the bed? He so isn't sleeping in here tonight. _

"Uh, yes, I remember…" Derek look confused for a second. "Oh, you have something to tell me." _No shit. _"Meredith, I'm sorry. But it can't be that important or you would've told me this morning!"

_Can't be that important? Well __someone__ is about to feel like a total idiot. _

Meredith glared at him, then turned around and left the room. She went downstairs and reappeared with her positive pregnancy test in hand.

"You're right." She placed the test on the bed and waited for his reaction. "Can't be that important," Meredith quoted him.

_Silence. Not exactly what I had pictured in my head. Kissing? Yes. Laughing and screaming 'YOU'RE PREGNANT? WE'RE HAVING A BABY?' Yes. But, silence? No. _

"Derek…?" _Maybe he's gone into a coma. _

_If he hasn't said anything in 4 minutes, should I be worried? Maybe after 8 minutes, I'll call an ambulence. _

"Do you have any idea how much I love you?" Derek said a few minutes later while holding onto the pregnancy test like his life depended on it. "You're…We're…We made a baby. We're having a baby."

Despite the night definitely not going the way she had planned, Meredith smiled. This was the reaction she was hoping for. "Yeah. I'm pregnant."

"This is what you wanted to tell me." It wasn't a question. Meredith nodded. "I'm an ass." She nodded again.

Derek ran across the room, took her face in his hands, and kissed her. It wasn't a soft, quick, 'like they would do it every day for the rest of their lives' kind of kiss. It was more of a long, passionate, 'the love of my life is carrying our child' kind of kiss. When they broke apart, they were both smiling.

"So…you're happy about this? No freaking out?"

"No, Derek. I don't want to freak out. I'm happy. I mean, I'm not really enjoying the daily vomit sessions, but seriously, I'm not freaking out. We're having a baby. A cute surgeon baby," Meredith giggled.

Derek laughed then kissed leaned down to kiss her again. "Thank you, Meredith."

"For being pregnant?"

"For being whole and healed." He kissed her again. The love of his life. "I love you so much."

"I love you too."

She paused and smirked at him. "Hey, since I'm eating for two now, does that mean you'll let me eat the entire pizza?"

**Ok so I think I'm going to continue this story...thoughts? I'll have the second chapter up no later than tomorrow**


	2. READ ME Please :

**HELLO! :) Ok first of all, I know that these "fake chapter updates/annoying authors notes" are…annoying, so I apologize in advance! **

**I want to thank everyone who read or reviewed this story…you guys are AWESOME! Seriously. Second of all, I wanted to apologize for not updating. I decided to make this story a One-Shot, but I completely forgot to erase what I had written on the bottom of the chapter (something along the lines of "I'll update tomorrow"), so I totally apologize for the confusion. I don't plan on continuing with this story, but I definitely want to write more Mer/Der fanfics. And maybe Mark/Lexie, because they are insanely adorable, and Shonda is driving me insane by not bringing them back together. Anyway, thanks again for the reviews, and I should have a new story soon!**

**-Ashley**


End file.
